


The Light at the End of the Struggle

by knitsforthetrail



Series: Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shop?, Coffee date, Fantasy elements, M/M, Post-Canon, Tea, date, wow i'm bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsforthetrail/pseuds/knitsforthetrail
Summary: I have had no time to write this last week or so, so here  -tosses short oneshot into the wind-Yuuri is on his way to meet up with Viktor





	The Light at the End of the Struggle

    The air was so thick with tension one could almost play it like a violin. He stealthily moved across the floor, careful to not let a single toe out of line. The ravenous beasts stared him down from their various perches about the enclosure, watching, waiting, but making no movement against him. A drop of sweat trickled down his spine while he tried to wrestle his breathing back to a normal pace, a fruitless attempt if ever. He gently brushed up against one, the touch light as an ant’s kiss, and he froze in horror. Thankfully the creature did not react, and he moved on, slight tremor in his hand. The crawling pace had him almost jittery with the desire to just dash it all and make a run for it, but deep down he knew they would pounce on him if he did. Reduced to a pile of bones and a missing persons poster, that’s what he would be. So, he focused on the task at hand, moving one aching muscle at a time, slowly inching closer and closer to his goal. It beckoned to him like an orange slice to a butterfly, something sweet and fresh and held dear to his heart. It was a flickering fire in a cold damp forest, and immense relief washed over him as he finally reached his destination.

* * *

    Viktor watched with amused adoration as Yuuri edged cautiously through the over-crowded bookstore from his perch at one of the café tables. Some author was hosting a book signing, and it seemed like half the town had shown up, like ants to a discarded chip, cramming into the tight space for a chance to shake their hand. While Viktor didn’t mind the crowd, Yuuri looked like a canary in a shopping mall as he finally sunk into the chair opposite him. He took a sip of his tea and raised his eyebrows as his fiancé buried his face in his arms and groaned. Rolling his eyes at the dramatics, he pushed a steaming cup of tea towards the man and, in a sultry tone purred, “why don’t we save those kinds of noises for the bedroom, darling” It was fully worth the not-so-soft punch to see that adorable blush spread across Yuuri’s cheeks, reaching his earlobes and shooting down past the neck of his shirt. It was absolutely precious and Viktor would abuse all his charms to see it every once in a while. Yuuri whipped his head around to see if anyone had heard that, but no one was paying them any attention. Viktor decided to take pity on his fiancé, and with the subtlety of a hippo at a dog park, changed the subject to more mundane topics, “Why don’t you tell me about your day, sweetheart? I missed you dearly.” Yuuri relaxed and launched into a dramatic recount of the 10 hours since the couple had been tragically torn apart at the breakfast table. Viktor listened to his husband ramble on and on with a big dopey grin on his face, wondering if it was possible to fall even more in love every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another piece completely written at 2 in the morning in fits of insomnia! Whelp, sorry.
> 
> I planned on releasing the first chapter of a longer fic before I left for Philmont, but it probably won't happen, so unless something comes out in the next 24 hours I won't be around 'till the end of the month!


End file.
